Anything Is PossibleWith You By My Side
by LoveIsBlind
Summary: Quinn isn't sure if she can handle having another baby. Will wants to assure her she can.


Will Schuester bit his lip as he watched the girl he loved more than anything in the world weep into her hands. He was fighting back his own tears, trying to stay strong for the young woman who was his world, trying with a touch of his hand to assure her that it was going to be okay.

That was a hard feat to accomplish, though. All the gentle, caring words he had murmured to her, the soft, sweet kisses he had placed on her forehead, his promises to never, ever leave her...none of them were having an effect on her. He could understand why. If he were a teenage girl who just found out she was pregnant for the second time in two years, he supposed he'd be having a nervous breakdown as well. He was all too aware that he should be panicking that Quinn was pregnant with his baby. That he should be worrying about facing jail time and having his teaching license revoked and being shunned in general by everyone in town. The only feeling he was capable of well, feeling at the moment was pure unadultarated joy. This girl, who was his life, his world, his _everything_ was currently carrying a life inside of her that the two of them had created out of (recklessness and) love. He felt like he was floating, but was quickly brought back to the ground when Quinn bluntly told him that she couldn't do this. Not again.

"What do you mean, baby?" he reached over, and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, trying to convince her with actions, rather than words, that she _could_ do this.

"What do I mean? You've go to be kidding me! Do you honestly think that I can go through this again? That I can give up another baby? I just _can't_-" she looked up at him, her angelic face streaked with tears. "I can't do this. I don't want to hear people whispering about me in the hallways. I don't want to be on the receiving end of pitying looks. And I don't want to have this baby."

Will just stood there, silent, staring at her. This was what he had feared, from the moment she had barged into his apartment to tell him the news. And he would be lying if he said he didn't understand where she was coming from. He pulled her into his arms and held her, sensing that if he tried to push the issue of having -and keeping- their baby right now, that it would just drive her away. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He just kept rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back, and whispering to her that he loved her. Because, really, what more could he do? Minutes passed, and eventually her breathing deepened and became even, so he knew that she had fallen asleep. He took a quick peek at his watch, and determined that he could let her sleep for a while before waking her up to make sure that she got home before her mother had the opportunity to become suspicious. He eased himself out from under her and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

Now that she was sleeping, he could let go of the happy facade. Yes, he really had been happy when Quinn had told him that she was expecting their child, but he had to keep his elation in check. The more he thought about this, the more he realized that there was no possible way that they could have this baby. For one, Quinn would never be able to finish school if she had a newborn to take care of fulltime-not if he wanted to continue teaching so that he could bring in a source of income for the three of them. Also, if they chose to have this baby, it would mean people knowing about their relationship. Sure, she was of legal age to consent, but the school board wouldn't give a damn about that. They would only hear that he had been having sexual relations with a student, and he would be fired immediately...hence, leaving no source of income for Quinn and the baby.

He glanced back at the sleeping teenager, and something in his heart melted when he saw that in her sleep, she had placed a protective hand over her stomach. It was probably a coincidence, but then again, maybe not. He knew from their conversations that Quinn had loved Beth so much, much more than she was ever willing to let on. He had no doubt that she loved their baby already, as well. But, hell. Two pregnancies during the course of high school was so much for her to go through. And he loved her. He let out a shaky breath, knowing what he had to do. He had to leave the decision up to Quinn as to what to do about the baby. This was about more than his desperate longing for a child. This was about her, too. Yes, he wanted a baby. Yes, he wanted a baby with her. But he couldn't make her do this- didn't want to make her do this. When the time was right (after she had graduated and they had relocated, just as they had already planned it), they could have a baby. It would be better that way, anyhow. Because then she could want it just as bad as he did, and not have to hide her pregnancy, her excitement, or her love for him. Will was going to leave their baby's fate in her hands. He knew that more than likely, he would be so incredibly hurt by her final decision, but he loved her more, needed her more than he needed a baby right now. Quinn would make the choice that was right for her, which would be the right choice for them, whether he was able to accept it or not.

He woke her with a kiss, and told her that she had best be getting home. "Don't think too hard right now, okay, Q? I've decided to leave this up to you, honey. You do what you think will be best. Yes, I want this baby, but there's no way I want it without you. Whatever you decide, I'll be here for you."

Her eyes had filled with tears and she had flung herself into his arms, kissing him without abandon. "Thank you, Will." she started crying again. "Thank you."

With a final hug, she had gathered her purse and keys and promised him to be careful on the drive home, and had gone. He was never quite prepared for the emptiness and coldness that came over his apartment whenever she left. She was his sunshine, in more ways than one. Just her being in the small apartment brightened it considerably, which was wonderful, except for the fact than when she left, everything seemed so grey and dreary, like it was about to rain. With a heavy sigh, he switched the lights off in the living room, and retreated to his bedroom. Changing into a tank and his favorite pair of sweats (which also happened to be Quinn's favorite), he plopped on to his bed, and began to mentally prepare himself that he could very well never know his child.

The next few weeks were hard for Will. Not just because of Quinn's impending decision, but also becasue she felt it was best for them to take a little break, as she didn't want him to influence her decision. It killed him, but as always, he was willing to do anything for her, so he agreed. He threw himself into creating new 'assignments' for the Glee club, ignoring the questioning glances that they kept throwing his way. He couldn't blame his students, though. He had been so happy, energetic, and fun; especially since he and Quinn had finally decided to turn their feelings for each other into something legitimate. Now that they weren't spending anytime together outside of Glee and Spanish class, he wasn't in the best mood, and he looked worse for the wear. The Glee clubbers, having no knowledge of the situation between himself and Quinn assumed that he was either still depressed about his divorce, or that he was still bummed that Emma had married her dentist. Either way, they all felt bad for him, and were much more cooperative than they normally would have been, which was a blessing in disguise. He knew that if they had given him any trouble, he would have been short with them, which wouldn't have been good. He tried to avoid looking at or speaking to Quinn as much as possible, afraid that once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Lucky for him, Quinn understood, and didn't view his ignoring her as hostility. She felt the same way, although it had been her idea for them to spend some time apart. If he would have said one word to her, or given her once glance, she was fairly certain that she would have ended up in his arms, kissing him for all the world to see. Knowing that she had a baby growing inside her was tearing her apart. Giving up Beth had been hard- the hardest thing she had ever done- but she had known that it was the _right_ thing to do. Her and Puck as parents? Please. So, whenever she felt guilty about just giving up her sweet baby girl to a woman who was practically a stranger, she blamed it on Puck, telling herself that their baby was better off without the mohawked teenager in her life. Giving Beth up had been a little easier because of Puck. This baby inside her right now though...that was another story. She couldn't picture giving up this baby, because she could so easily picture herself and Will raising it together. She knew that his career would more than likely be ruined if she decided to keep this baby, but...she just couldn't give it up. Will would be _such _a great dad. Just like he was a great teacher, man, boyfriend, and lover. She knew that it would kill him if she decided not to keep their baby. But more and more, it was looking like he wasn't going to have to deal with that. She loved this man more than she had ever loved anyone. Even more than she had loved her father (before he turned into an asshole upon finding out she was pregnant the first time, of course), more than Puck, more than Finn. She couldn't picture her life without Will, and ever since she had seen those two pink lines on the pregnancy test she had taken in a fit of hysteria, she couldn't picture their lives without the baby, either. Her mind was made up. They were going to have this baby. Yes, it meant that they would have to come out with their relationship, but she was willing to make sacrifices. He probably would't be allowed to teach, so she was determined to find an after school job, or something of the sort- at least until Will was able to find something else. At least she didn't have to worry about him being listed as a sexual offender, since she was of legal consenting age. She was sure it would be the scandal of the town, and sure that she would lose the few friends she had left. But it would be worth it, in the end. The reward would be spending her life with Will, raising their child together.

Quinn had decided to tell her mother about her relationship with Will, and about the baby before she told him that they were really going to do this, they were going to have a baby. Her mother wasn't _too_ upset about her relationship with Will, as she knew he was a good man, but she was disturbed about her daughter becoming pregnant again, so soon.

"What about school, Quinnie?" her mother had asked, looking so concerned that it made her tear up. She still couldn't believe just how loving her mother had become after her father had left their lives.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Really. I can take the rest of my classes online, or just wait and get my GED. I'm not worried. I know Will will take care of me. He really loves me." Quinn was crying by the time she finished her sentence. She wished she could fully peg it on her pregnancy hormones, but she knew that wasn't the only reason why. Ever since she and Will had gotten together, she had turned into a sap.

Her mother stared at her, visibly still uncertain. "But what about Will, honey? If, -when- this gets out, surely he won't be able to continue teaching? I'm sure it wouldn't be allowed. How will he provide for you and the baby?"

"I'm not sure, yet, Mom. I haven't even told him yet that I've decided that we are going to keep the baby. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted you to be first to know this time, and I want you to be involved. In my life with Will, and the baby's. We need you."

"Okay, Quinnie, okay." Smiling through her tears, she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "This isn't going to be easy, you know that, right?"

Quinn smiled up at her mother. "I know. Nothing's that worthwhile ever is."

Not quite sure why she was so nervous, Quinn knocked on Will's door, instead of just walking in as she normally would have done. Her heart quickened when he opened the door, and saw that he was shirtless, wearing her favorite pair of sweats. His eyes widened as they took her in, momentarily dumbfounded.

"Hi," she said shyly, "Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider and took her into his arms. "Of course you can, baby." He closed his eyes, relishing in the amazing feeling of finally having her in his arms again. He released her, quietly shutting the door behind them, becoming alarmed when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Quinn, what is it?"

"I love you, Will."

He chuckled to himself, still not able to believe that he was lucky enough to be able to call her his. "I love you, too." He leaned forward and kissed her, gently moving his lips upon hers, pulling her closer to him. God, he had missed her!

When she spoke next, it was so quick and jumbled, that he wasn't sure, that he didn't dare believe that he had heard her right. If he wasn't delusional, he could have sworn that he had just heard her say that she wanted to keep their baby, and she wanted them to raise it together. She led him to the couch, snuggling into him as she told him that she had told her mother everything. Not just about the baby, but about them, and that she loved him.

"What did she say?" he asked, almost scared to know.

"She was great, really. She's just worried about what we're going to do...Because, let's face it, as soon as this gets out, your teaching career is over."

"I don't care, I can do something else, I'll do anything." He glanced at her, and asked her again, just to be sure. "You really want to keep her?"

She smiled, placing his hand on her belly. "Yes, although I can't quite say for sure that it's a 'her'."

He closed his eyes, and for the first time in what felt like forever, thanked God for all the good things he had in his life. He knew that they had lots of obstacles to face and overcome, but they would be okay. Because he had Quinn, and their daughter (he knew their baby was a girl, just knew it.). When you had the love of a good woman, and the love of a child, you didn't really need much of anything else.

A/N: This came to me on a total whim. I know it isn't the best, and isn't especially believable, but I enjoyed writing it, and hoped you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
